


Identity Crisis

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advisor!Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Student!Stiles
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Danışmanımla (kendimi rezil etmeden) konuşmanın bir yolu bulunacak"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye gerçekleştirdiğimiz challenge aktivitesi kapsamında yazılmıştır.
> 
> Keyword: Kimlik.

**_Yıl 1. Sonbahar dönemi_ **

Her şey beyaz, plastik bir kartla başladı.

Gayet basit, sıradan bir karttı bu, Stiles normalde onu aramakla uğraşmazdı bile, eğer üstünde Stiles'ın tüm kişisel bilgilerini ve oldukça korkunç çıktığı bir fotoğrafını barındırmasaydı. Ah, bir de an itibariyle yaşamakta olduğu yere girmek için ona ihtiyaç duyması kısmı vardı, ama Stiles'ın aklında korkunç fotoğraf daha büyük bir yer tutuyordu, insanın öncelik sıralamasını mahvedebilecek derecede kötü bir fotoğraftı.

Stiles sabahın saat 7'sinde uyanmış ve aç haliyle kilitli bir kapının önünde dikiliyorsa, bu tamamen o lanet olası kartın suçuydu. Dersten çıkar çıkmaz her mantıklı birinci sınıf öğrencisinin yapacağını yaparak öğrenci işlerine danışmaya gitmiş, onlar tarafından fakülte sekreterliğine yönlendirilmiş ve sonuç olarak onlar tarafından da danışmanına gönderilmişti. Tanıştığı günden beri nedensizce çekindiği danışmanına.

Derek Hale, Stiles'a sorarsanız kütüphanede çekilen bir erotik filmden sonra orada unutulmuş birine benziyordu. Kesinlikle üniversitelerde etrafta öylesine gezinirken göreceğiniz tipte biri değildi. Hatta dünyanın herhangi bir yerinde öylesine görebileceğiniz tipte biri değildi. Ek olarak Stiles'la ilk iletişimleri oldukça tuhaf bir mail yoluyla olmuştu ve Stiles adamın kendisinden nefret ettiğini düşünebilirdi, eğer adamın onu buna yetecek kadar önemsediğine kendini ikna edebilseydi. Hayır, Hale onu sadece fazlasıyla sinir bozucu buluyordu, herhalde böyle söylemek daha doğru olurdu. Ve Stiles ondan ölesiye çekiniyordu. Nedensiz ve bütün arkadaşlarının ortak fikrine göre gereğinden fazla uzamış bir çekingenlikti bu. Stiles adamı daha önce hiç canlı görmemişti, o ana dek bunun için bir sebep olmamıştı çünkü. Adamın beyin hücrelerine zarar verecek derecede yakışıklı olduğunu bilmesinin tek sebebi öğrenci sayfasında gördüğü fotoğrafıydı, Stiles'ın yaklaşık beş dakika kadar hiçbir tepki vermeden bakakaldığı fotoğraf. Büyük ihtimalle o mailde düpedüz saçmalamasının sebebi de yaşadığı beyinsel donmaydı, evet. Stiles Stilinski küçük bir kasabada doğup etrafında hep aynı yüzlerle büyümüş biriydi ve adamın acımasızlık derecesinde estetik yüz hatları olması onun suçu değildi, tamam mı? Onu kendisinin danışmanı olarak atayan her kimdiyse, bunu hesaba katmalıydı.

Saatini tekrar kontrol etti, 11.35. Acaba ne zaman kampüse geliyordu, Stiles bunu bile kontrol etmeyi akıl edemeyecek kadar uykusuzdu. Söylene söylene telefonundan kontrol etti, anlaşılan Derek Hale, çarşamba günleri saat 12.30'da iş başı yapıyordu. Güzel. Stiles'ın en azından bir kahve içecek, bir şeyler yiyecek ve panikleyecek daha çok zamanı vardı.

Telefonu titreşip Scott'tan gelen bir mesajı gösterdi.

Scotty, 11.36  
 **Konuşabildin mi?**

**12.30'da gelecekmiş. Senin derste olduğunu sanıyordum?”**

Scotty, 11.38  
 **Dersteyim. Sıkıntıdan ölmek üzereyim Stiles. Neden bu dersi almama izin verdin?**

**O zorunlu bir ders, Scotty. Ayrıca sana veteriner olmanı ben önermedim.**

Scotty, 11.40  
 **Biliyorum biliyorum. Sadece, hoca sınıfında bir şeyler içilmesine kesinlikle izin vermiyor ve ben uyumak üzereyim. Şu anda sınıfın yarısı uyuyor.**

 **Benim bugün başka hiç dersim yok:D** diye yazdı Stiles, yaratacağı etkiden emin olarak.

Scotty, 11.40  
 **Korkunç bir arkadaşsın!** cevabı sadece birkaç saniye sonra geldi. **Sana kapıyı açmayacağım.**

 **Ben de gidip Allison'ların odasında takılırım.** Stiles bir yandan da sabahın bu saatinde bile insan dolu olan kafeye giriyordu. **Allison kek yaptığından bahsetmişti.”**

Telefonu uzunca bir süre sessiz kaldı, Stiles bu arada epeyce oyalanarak ne içeceğine karar verdi, her zamanki gibi güler yüzlü olan baristaya -ismi Amy'di- aradığı kitabı bulup bulamadığını sordu ve siparişini verdi.

Cevap geldiğinde kahvesini tezgahtan kavramış, nereye oturacağını düşünerek etrafa bakınıyordu.

Scotty, 11.44  
 **hepiniz korkunçsunuz.**

**Bana laf yetiştirmeyi bırakıp dersi dinlemezsen final notunun olacağı kadar korkunç değiliz.**

Çantasını sandalyelerden birine atıp sonunda otururken telefonu bir kere daha titreşti.

Scotty, 11.46  
 **:((**

Stiles sırıtarak kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve yükselmeye başlayan güneşe karşılık gözlüğünü taktı. Her iki saniyede bir telefonundan saati kontrol etmiyor olsaydı, bu keyifli bir sabah sayılabilirdi.

11.53.

Kahvesinden aldığı devasa bir yudumla midesindeki korku hissini boğmaya çalıştı. Kimi kandırıyordu ki, bu gerçekten hiç eğlenceli olmayacaktı.

**************  
Stiles kendini daha fazla tutamayarak binaya döndüğünde saat 12.02'ydi. Her zamanki gibi gerekenden binlerce yıl erken gelmişti ve kapı hala kilitliydi. Stiles iç çekerek duvara yaslandı ve kendini oyalayabilmek umuduyla telefonunu karıştırmaya başladı, bu kata oturacak yer koymamak hangi dahinin fikriyse ondan nefret ediyordu. Bununla ilgili bir dilekçe yazsa iyi olabilirdi, evet harika fikirdi. Onu da danışmanını değiştirme talebini belirttiği dilekçeye yaptığı gibi parçalarına ayırıp çöpe atabilirdi. Zamanını kullanmanın harika bir yoluydu gerçekten. Tekrar telefonuna döndü.

Zamanın geçmiş olduğunu ancak birinin doğruca ona baktığı hissiyle başını kaldırdığında anladı. Derek Hale, bütün ihtişamıyla karşısında durmuş, tek kaşını kaldırmış halde ona bakıyordu. Yüzü fotoğraftakinden solgundu, gözlerinin altında hafif morluklar vardı ama Stiles'ın dikkatini- tıpkı fotoğrafta da olduğu gibi- yeşil gözler çekmişti. O anda doğruca kendisine dikilmiş, yargılayıcı bakışların sahibi olan yeşil gözler.

“Günaydın.” dedi sırf sessizce durmak daha da tuhaf olacağı için.

“Bir sorun mu vardı Bay-”

“Stilinski.” Harika gidiyordu tanrı aşkına, havadaki tuhaflık içinde bir yerlerin ürpermesine sebep oluyordu.

“Stilinski, ah evet hatırladım.” Etkilenmemiş bir halde kilidi açtı ve Stiles tıpkı bir ördek yavrusu gibi onu takip etti. “Sorun nedir Bay Stilinski?”

“Kimlik kartım.” Sesi nefes nefese gibi çıkmıştı, saatlerdir sabit durduğu düşünülürse oldukça utanç verici bir durumdu bu. Dünyada bu kadar güzel insanlar olmasına izin verilmemeliydi. Stiles'ın suçu değildi bu. Çok erken uyanmıştı ve açtı ve bütün bu kimlik kartı onu çok geriyordu. Onu suçu değildi. “Kayboldu.”

“Şimdiden mi?” derken sesinde belirgin bir şaşkınlık vardı ama yüz ifadesine tek yansıması kaşının daha da havaya kalkması olmuştu.

Stiles kızardığından emindi. Haklıydı, daha 3. haftaydı, 3 haftacık kimliğine sahip çıkamamıştı işte.

“Eh.”

“Öğrenci işleriyle görüştün mü-”

“Evet.” diye sözünü kesti Stiles. “Ve fakülte sekreteriyle. Bir an beni dekana yollayacak sandım ama o danışmanıma gitmemi söyledi.” Sen mi siz mi demenin daha uygun olduğunu bulamamıştı. Tıpkı mailde olduğu gibi.

Bütün bunlar o mailin daha korkunç ve sesli bir versiyonuna dönüşüyordu.

“Anlıyorum.” Bilgisayarın düğmesine bastı ve ceketini çıkardı, Stiles bu basit hareketlere bile bir aptal gibi bakmamak için etkileyici bir irade gösteriyordu ama bunu takdir edecek kimse yoktu. Gerçekten yazık. Hale sonunda yerine oturdu ve hızlı hareketlerle bir şeyler yazmaya başladı.

“Korkarım ki yeni bir kimlik kartını gelecek ay başına kadar veremiyorlar.” diye bilgilendirdi en sonunda.

“Hadi ama!” Stiles dudağını ısırdı. “Buna daha-ee-25 gün var?”

“Üzgünüm.” dedi Hale, ama yüz ifadesi üzgünden çok sıkkındı. “Yapabileceğim başka bir şey yoksa?”

Stiles sakince başını salladı ve dışarı çıktı. Kapıyı arkasından kapatırken birkaç şeyin farkına vardı, birincisi adam onu az önce -oldukça kibar bir şekilde de olsa- kovmuştu ve Stiles ona “teşekkür ederim” ya da “iyi günler” gibi kibar sayılacak hiçbir şey söylememişti.

“Tanrı aşkına Stilinski.” diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. “Bu da berbat ettiğin ikinci ilk izlenimindi moron. Tebrikler.”

Yanından geçmekte olan birkaç yaşlı görünüşlü kişi- Stiles'ın şansı göz önüne alınırsa hepsi de ilerde dersine girecek hocalardı kesin- onun tarafına doğru baktılar ama Stiles o anda bir başka yargılayıcı bakışla göz göze gelecek güce sahip değildi.

Yurt binalarının önüne geldiğinde kendini çimenlere bıraktı ve Scott gelene kadar- 22 dakikası vardı- okumayı planladığı kitabı çıkarıp kucağına koydu. Sonra iç çekerek çantanın derinliklerinden küçük defterini çıkarıp açtı ve listesine minik bir eklemede bulundu.

1 SINIF YAPILACAKLAR LİSTESİ

 _ ~~Gece lambası alınacak~~_  
 _~~Elton'ın dersi için doğru düzgün bir defter alınacak (daha fazla not kaybedemeyiz)~~_  
 _~~Kütüphane pini alınacak~~_  
 _23'ündeki Yaratıcı Anlatım semineri -Scott sürüklenerek götürülecek_  
 _Danışmanımla (kendimi rezil etmeden) konuşmanın bir yolu bulunacak_  
***********

 

Stiles'ın oraya ikinci bir kez gidebilmesi tamamen bir mucizenin ürünüydü.

Aslında mantıklı bir insan gibi kendisine verilen tarihe kadar sabretmeyi planlamıştı ama o gün, havanın gereksizce serinleşmeyi tercih ettiği zamandı ve Scott'ın önceden iptal edilen bir dersi için telafi yapılacağı ortaya çıkmıştı. Scott, sınıfın geri kalanıyla beraber bunu ancak o sabah öğrenebildiğinden, kartını Stiles'a verecek zaman bulamamıştı. Allison, Lydia ve Erica kampüs dışında, alışverişteydiler, Boyd'la Isaac'inse aptal lacrosse antrenmanları vardı ve Stiles oraya kadar araba kullanabilecek halde hissetmiyordu kendini. Hasta olmaya başlamış gibi hissediyordu, yazması gereken 4 ödev kağıdı vardı ve oldukça sinirliydi.

İşte bu muhteşem karışım, Stiles'a danışmanıyla bir kere daha yüzleşebilme cesaretini vermişti.

Bu kez beklemesi gerekmedi, kapıyı çaldığında içeriden dalgın bir “gir” duyulmuştu ve Stiles derhal içeri daldı, rüzgardan birbirine girmiş saçlar ve başında oluşmaya başlayan ağrıyla.

Hale masasında oturmuş, tamamen ekrana konstantre olmuş haldeydi, anlaşılan her ne yazıyorduysa bütün evrenin kaderini falan belirleyecekti. Masanın üstü kitaplarla doluydu; bazıları açık bırakılmış, bazılarının içlerinden not kağıtları sarkan, eski ve yeni kitaplar. Başka bir zaman olsa, ilgisini çekebilirlerdi ama o anda sadece başındaki ağrıyı daha hissedilir kılıyorlardı.

“Bay Stilinski.” Hale başını kaldırmıştı, onu gördüğünde gözlüğünü çıkarıp gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Bu sefer sizin için ne yapabilirim?” Cümlenin vurgusu açıkça senin için zamanım yok diye bağırıyordu. Başka zaman olsa, Stiles derhal ortamı terkederdi fakat o anda içinde kendini kötü hissetmenin verdiği sonsuz bir cesaret vardı.

“Kimlik kartım.” dedi Stiles derin nefesler alıp vererek, büyük ihtimalle kulağa bir telefon sapığı gibi geliyor olmalıydı. “Kayboldu.”

Hale iç çekti.

“Biliyorum. Daha önce sizi sorunun ne zaman çözüleceğiyle ilgili bilgilendirmiştim ama eğer unuttuysanız-”

“Hayır, unutmadım. Sadece işleri biraz hızlandırmamızın bir yolu olacağını umuyordum.” Sesi kulağına fazlasıyla huysuz geliyordu, büyük ihtimalle buraya yemek yemeden önce gelmek iyi bir fikir olmamıştı.

“Korkarım ki benim yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok.” dedi Hale sakince. Yüzünden sabırsızlığı okunabiliyordu, Stiles onun gözlerinin zaman zaman ekrana kaydığını görebiliyordu. Bu kadar önemli ne yazıyor olabilirdi, tanrı aşkına? Vasiyetini? Hayatının aşkına bir itirafname? Stiles'ın başka bir danışmana verilmesi için yönetim kuruluna bir dilekçe?

“Bu kadar süren nedir peki? En azından bunu söyleyebilirsiniz.”

“Bu konuda bir bilgim olsaydı sizce ilk gelişinizde paylaşmaz mıydım?” Hale'in sesi bu kez doğrudan doğruya alaycı çıkmıştı. Sanki Stiles'ın onun kendisinden nefret ettiğine dair teorisini doğrular gibiydi.

“Haklısınız.” Stiles'ın bunu söyleyebilmesi, hayatında sahip olabileceği bütün otokontrole malolmuştu. “Ben sadece- o şeyi her yerde kullanıyoruz.”

“Biliyorum.” Hale'in yüzünde anlayışa benzer bir şey belirdi. “Üzgünüm, gerçekten. Başka bir şey?”

Stiles sakince başını salladı ve içinden kendisine hakaretler yağdırarak dışarı çıktı. Kapıyı kapatırken göründüğü kadarıyla Hale yazdığı şeye dönmüştü bile.

 _Umarım beni başka bir danışmana atmaya çalışıyordur,_ diye umdu Stiles.

Birkaç bina ötedeki restorana vardığında bu düşünce ilk andaki kadar rahatlatıcı gelmiyordu artık.

_23'ündeki Yaratıcı Anlatım semineri -Scott sürüklenerek götürülecek_  
 ~~Danışmanımla (kendimi rezil etmeden) konuşmanın bir yolu bulunacak~~  
Allison için fazladan waffle alınacak (karamel)  
 _Danışmanım, beni öldürmek istemekten vazgeçirilecek_

******************

 

Son hezimetinden sonra, Stiles onun odasına tam zaman gelene kadar bir daha gitmeyeceğine dair kendine söz vermişti. Ve sözünü tutuyordu, bu kez her şeyi berbat eden yine Stiles'ın kontrolünün dışındaki bir şeydi.

Hale ondan nefret ediyordu, dolayısıyla sadece danışmanı olması yetmezdi, elbette hayır, Stiles bundan daha şanssızdı. Bir de üstüne en çok ders sayısına sahip hocasının asistanı olması gerekiyordu.

Harika.

Stiles bunu o gün, sabah saat 8'de, yarı uyanık halde sırasında otururken öğrenmişti.

Bay Nelson, Stiles'ın- çoğunluğu pek de gönüllü geçmemiş- eğitim hayatında en sevdiği hocası olmuştu. 70'lerinde, saçları beyazlaşmış bir adamdı ve her ne kadar teknoloji kullanımında hiç başarılı olmasa da, Stiles'ın ilgisini kaybetmeden saatlerce dinleyebildiği tek insan olma özelliğine sahipti. Elbette, tahmin etmeliydi. Hepsi gözünün önündeydi.

Bay Nelson masasında oturmuş, kağıtlarını belli bir sıraya sokmaya çalışır ve insanlar birer birer yerlerine oturmaya başlarlarken Hale üzerinde yeşil bir kazak ve elinde iki tane kahveyle içeri girivermişti ve Stiles'ın ağzı açık şaşkın halini -neyse ki- kaçırarak doğruca hocalarına yönelmişti. Stiles hayretler içinde onun bardaklardan birini Bay Nelson'a uzatmasını, Nelson'ın ona kağıtlardan birinde bir şey göstermesini, Hale'in hafif bir baş sallamayla onaylamasını ve en sonunda Nelson'ın Hale'in söylediği bir şeye gülümsemesini izledi.

Yok artık.

Ders başladığında Hale sakin hareketlerle bilgisayarın başına oturmuş, o gün işleyecekleri mitlerle ilgili resimleri ekrana yansıtmakla uğraşmaya başlamıştı. Hareketlerinde bu işi binlerce kez yaptığını belli eden bir kolaylık vardı ve Stiles içten içe Bay Nelson'ın projeksiyonu sürekli kullanmamasına şükretti, yoksa hiçbir dersi dinleyemezdi. Tam bunu düşünürken Hale başını kaldırdı ve bir saniyeliğine göz göze geldiler. Hafif bir baş hareketiyle hocanın durduğu yeri işaret etti ve Stiles derhal başını oraya çevirdi, ama onun çok çok hafifçe gülümsediğini gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi.

Aç karnına kahve içmeyi cidden bırakması gerekiyordu anlaşılan.

Ekran beyaz mermer bir heykelin yüksek çözünürlüklü bir fotoğrafıyla kaplıydı. Bir kadını tutan bir erkek, et kadar yumuşak görünen mermer. Stiles hayranlıkla detayları inceledi.

“Gian Lorenzo Bernini.” dedi Bay Nelson, her ders anlatışında olduğu gibi yüzü eğlenmişliğini yansıtıyordu. “Bunlar kim olabilir, bilen var mı?”

“Hades ve Persephone.” dedi bir kız, Stiles daha gözlerini ekrandan ayıramadan.

“Evet. Bernini'nin başyapıtlarından biri sayılan bu heykel- tarih neydi, Derek?”

Derek.

“1621.” Cevap hızlı ve büyük bir eminlikle gelmişti, Bay Nelson başını sallayıp tarihi tahtaya yazdı, etrafındaki herkes not alırken Stiles kendine izin verip Hale'e kaçamak bir bakış attı. Yine gözlüklerini takıyordu ve Stiles bunu git gide daha şirin bulmaya başlamıştı. Bir problem daha.

Acaba sınavlara da gelecek miydi? Tam da sınav stresine karşı ihtiyaç duyduğu şeydi, ah tanrım. Stiles yüzünü ellerine gömmek ve bir süre öyle kalmak istiyordu.

Dersin geri kalanını, bakışları gereksiz bir ısrarcılıkla perdeye dikili halde geçirdi. Gözleri, sabit bir noktaya bakmaktan sulanmaya başlamışlardı ama sınıftan aceleyle çıkarken buna değeceğini düşünüyordu.

Üniversitede pek çok problem çıkabileceğini düşünmüştü elbette ama danışmanının bu derece büyük bir sorun olacağını hiç aklına getirmemişti.

*******************  
Stiles ertesi gün onun odasına gittiğinde aslında sınav tarzıyla ilgili bir soru sormayı amaçlamıştı. Kolaylıkla mail de atabilirdi elbette ama o sabahki dersi Hale'in odasının üst katındaydı ve kapının önünden geçip mail atmak Stiles'a biraz korkakça gelmişti.

İçeri girdiğinde Hale geçen seferkiyle aynı durumdaydı, tek fark etrafta daha da çok kitap oluşuydu belki de. Stiles bunun mümkün olabilmesine şaşırmıştı. Serin havaya rağmen Hale'in üzerinde sadece kısa kollu bir tişört vardı ve soğuğu bir kenara bırakın, Stiles'ın varlığını bile farketmeyecek kadar dalgın görünüyordu.

“Şey-”

“Bay Stilinski.” Başını kaldırıp ona baktı ama klavyedeki parmaklarının durması biraz zaman aldı. “Yine mi şu kimlik meselesi?”

Stiles düşünmeden, otomatik bir cevap verdi.

“Eh, epeyce önemli bir konu.”

Ne yapıyordu? _Bunun için gelmedik aptal_ diye bağırıyordu kafasında bir ses. _Sormaya geldiğimiz şeyi sorsana!_

Hale iç çekti, eli masanın ucunda duran kahve kupasına uzandı.

“Bay Stilinski, farkında mısınız bilmiyorum ama sizden başka ilgilenmem gereken 25 öğrencim daha var ve-”

“Onların kayıp kimlikleri var mı?” dedi Stiles, içindeki inatçı küçük çocuk bir şekilde zincirlerinden kurtulmuş olmalıydı. Ah lanet.

“Hayır, henüz değil.” dedi Hale, kelimeleri özenle vurgulayarak. “Ama-”

“O zaman önceliğim olması gerektiğinden eminim.”

“Tam olarak ne yapmamı bekliyorsunuz, sizin için sihirli bir şekilde bir kimlik yaratamayacağıma göre-”

“Bilmiyorum, ben sadece her şeyi bilmemekten sıkıldım. Bu okul nasıl işliyor en ufak bir fikrim yok ve bu konuda beni sizin aydınlatmanız gerekiyor-”

“Size bütün okulun işleyişini açıklamamı beklemiyorsunuz hehalde?”

“Neden olmasın? Buraya öğrenmeye geldim.” Stiles onun gözlerine meydan okur gibi baktı ve bakışları aynen karşılık buldu, Hale'in çenesinin gerildiğini görebiliyordu. Bu neyle ilgiliydi, bir anda aklından çıkıp gitmişti. Neden onu kızdırıyordu?

Derhal dur diye düşündü Stiles panikle. İçerde “aptallık halinde camı kırınız” yazan bir acil durum kutusu olmaması çok büyük bir boşluktu, belki bununla ilgili de bir dilekçe vermeliydi?

“Bay Stilinski.” dediğinde sesi ilginç bir şekilde sakin çıkmıştı. Etkileyici. “Biriyle tartışmak istiyorsanız anlarım, ama bunun size hiçbir yararı olmayacağını da biliyorsunuzdur. Benimse şu anda hiç vaktim yok, dolayısıyla bu konuyu başka bir zaman konuşmamızı öneriyorum.”

Stiles dudağını epey sertçe ısırarak dışarı çıktı, Hale bir kere daha bilgisayarına dönmüştü. Bunu nasıl yapıyordu ki? Adam robot falan olabilir miydi?

Sorusunu sormadığını ancak odasına döndüğünde farketti. Olanlardan sonra ona mail atacak kadar yüzü yoktu elbette dolayısıyla pes ederek Erica'nın numarasını çevirdi, ikisinin danışmanı aynı olduğuna göre- bahsi geçen danışmanın Erica'dan nefret ettiğini gösteren hiçbir delil yoktu elinde- Erica pekala onun için sorabilirdi.

******************  
2 gün sonra kapı çalındığında Stiles Scott olduğundan emindi, dolayısıyla karşısında Allison'ı gördüğünde epey şaşırdı.

“Allison, merhaba. İçeri gelsene.” Stiles onun Scott'ın yatağının ucuna ilişmesini izledi. Yüzünde oldukça tereddütlü bir ifade vardı. “Scott daha gelmedi, 10 dakikaya burada olur, bir şey içer misin-”

“Stiles.” Allison tekrar ayağa kalkmıştı. Ona bir şey uzatıyordu, Stiles'ın tanımlandırmak için epey çaba harcadığı beyaz, plastik bir kart. “Çok özür dilerim. Lydia dün kanepenin arkasında buldu, herhalde kayıp araya düşmüş olmalı-”

“Neden özür diliyorsun ki?” Stiles kartı ondan alıp cebine tıktı. “Benim aptallığım, getirdiğin için teşekkürler-”

“Daha dikkatli baksak sana bu kadar sorun çıkarmadan önce bulurduk.” Allison onun kalkan kaşlarına cevap olarak “Erica.” dedi sadece.

Elbette. Erica.

İkisi Hale'le neden iyi anlaşıyorlardı belli olmuştu, Stiles'a işkence etmek gibi ortak bir hobileri vardı.

“Her ne anlattıysa, epeyce abarttığını garanti edebilirim.” dedi Stiles ellerini havaya kaldırarak. “Gerçekten Allison, hiçbir sorun yok.”

“Stiles-”

“Yani danışmanım benden nefret ediyor olabilir, azıcık, bir parça. Ama benim de buna katkıda bulunmadığım söylenemez. Sorun yok, gerçekten-”

“Stiles.” Allison onun kolundan tuttu ve beraber Stiles'ın yatağına-kağıtlar ve kitaplarla kaplı olmayan ufacık kısmına- oturdular. “Erica ondan hoşlandığını düşünüyor.”

“Saçmalık. Nereden çıkarmış ki-”

“Scott da adamın çok yakışıklı olduğunu söylediğinden bahsetti-” Allison'ın sesi çok yumuşaktı, sanki az sonra bacağını kıracağı bir köpekçiği sabit durmaya ikna etmeye çalışırken kullanacağınız sese benziyordu. Stiles onların beraber veterinerlik okumasına asla izin vermemeliydi.

“Estetik olarak tatmin edici, böyle dediğimden eminim.” Kartı cebinden çıkarıp parmaklarının arasında döndürmeye başladı. “Gözüme güzel görünen herkese aşık olsaydım, Allison, Scott ve benim büyük bir sorunumuz olurdu.”

Allison hafifçe gülüp onun omzuna vurduğunda Stiles da sırıttı, onu güldürebilmişti. İyiye işaretti bu.

“Konuyu değiştirme.” Allison yatağın ucundan düşmek üzere olan bir kalemi yakalamak için uzandı. “Eğer böyle bir şey varsa, bana anlatabilirsin Stiles.”

“Öyle bir şey yok ama olsaydı bile sana anlatamazdım. Sen öğrenirsen Scott bunu bir onay sayardı ve Lydia'ya söylerdi, Lydia Erica'ya haber verirdi ve o da Isaac'e bildirirdi. Hayatımın sonuna kadar bundan bahsederdiniz.”

“Öyle bir şey olmazdı.” dedi Allison protesto eder bir tonda. “Senin mutlu olmanı isteriz, Stiles. Bunu biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum. Sadece bu konularda pek nazik olmadığınızı da biliyorum, Allison.”

“Stiles.”

“Hem aramızda bir dolu yaş farkı var-”

“Sadece 6.” diye itiraz etti Allison.

“Başına sadece koyduğunda her şey kulağa az geliyor.” dedi Stiles inatla.

“Stiles, birinden hoşlanmakla ilgili yanlış olan hiçbir şey yok.”

“O kişi senden nefret ediyorsa biraz problem olabilir-”

“Yani ondan hoşlandığını kabul ediyorsun?” Allison gülümsüyordu.

“Sen korkunç bir insansın.” dedi Stiles somurtarak. “Ayrıca bu hiçbir şeyi kanıtlamaz, öyle bir söylemedim-”

“Stiles.” Allison uzanıp elini tuttu. “Her şey iyi olacak. Bu kadar korkmana gerek yok.”

“Korktuğumu nereden çıkardın ki?” Stiles elini geri çekti. “Böyle bir şey yok.”

“Stiles.” diye iç çekti Allison.

“Neye isterseneniz ona inanın.” Stiles ayakkabılarını bağlamayı bitirmişti. “Kahve almaya gideceğim, bir şey istemediğinden emin misin?”

Cevap gelmediğinde Stiles montunun önünü kapattı ve aceleyle yurt binasından çıktı. Kendi odasından çıkıp Allison'ı orada bırakmanın ne kadar mantıksız olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu, sadece kahve içecek ve bu konuyu sonsuza kadar kapatacaktı. Evet, harika bir plandı bu.

_~~Danışmanımla (kendimi rezil etmeden) konuşmanın bir yolu bulunacak~~ _  
_~~Allison için fazladan waffle alınacak (karamel)~~_  
 _~~Danışmanım, beni öldürmek istemekten vazgeçirilecek~~ _  
_Danışmanıma mutlak surette gerekli olmadıkça varlığım hatırlatılmayacak._  
 _Bu konu sonsuza kadar kapatılacak._

***************  
Stiles 2 hafta sonra uyandığında telefonunda Hale'den bir mail vardı.

Kalbi boğazında atarak maili okudu, kimliği için ofisine gelip bir form doldurması gerektiğiyle ilgili bir bilgilendirmeydi.

Mantıklı davranış “kimliğimi buldum.” diye cevap verip senenin geri kalanı boyunca onun yolunun dışında kalmaya çalışmak olurdu. Stiles tam da bunu yapmaya niyetlenmişti, onun yerine yaptığı şey içinse kesinlikle Allison'ı suçluyordu.

Daha bunun üzerine detaylıca düşünemeden “dersten sonra geleceğim” yazıp göndermişti bile. Stiles gönderilenler kısmında beliren maile dehşetle baktı. Ne yapıyordu tanrı aşkına?

Yine de kendini sakinleştirmeyi başardı, Hale onun kimliğini bulduğunu nereden bilecekti ki. Yenisini almasında bir sakınca yoktu. Her şey iyi olacaktı.

Ve Stiles sahip olduğu bütün arkadaşlarıyla ilişkisini gözden geçirecekti.

*******************  
Ders o sabah inanılmayacak kadar çabuk geçmişti, Stiles göreceli zamandan nefret ediyordu. Eşyalarını çantasına tıkarken gösterdiği özenli yavaşlık bile bu anı daha fazla geciktirememişti, Stiles daha fazla oyalanmanın saçma olacağına kendini ikna ederek kapıyı çalma cesaretini bulabildi.

“Bay Stilinski.” Hale onu her zamanki gibi selamlamıştı, yine bir şeyler yazmakla meşguldü. Eğilip masasının çekmecesinden bir form çıkardı. Stiles kendine uzatılan kağıdı hafifçe titreyen ellerle aldı.

“Kalem-”

Masanın arkasından bir kalem de uzatıldığında Stiles iç çekti, çantasında kalem arayarak geçirebileceği yarım saatte onunla yüz yüze gelmemek düşüncesi onu rahatlatmıştı ve şimdi o olasılık yoktu. Masanın karşısına konmuş koltuklardan birine oturup formu doldurmaya başladı.

En sonunda bitirdiğinde- Stiles bu forma neden ihtiyaç duyulduğunu anlayamamıştı, hiçbiri kayıt sırasında doldurğu formlarda belirtmediği bilgiler değillerdi- kağıtla kalemi masaya bırakıp ayağa kalktı.

Tık.

Beyaz, plastik bir kart yere çarptı ve Stiles'ın midesi de onu tutabileceğini düşünerek peşinden atlamışçasına hızlı düştü.

Stiles kendine, kartı cebine koymanın iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar veren her bir beyin hücresine hakaretler yağdırarak eğilip kartı aldı ve cebine geri tıkıştırdı.

Bu anı olabildiğince geciktirmeye çalışmıştı ama yine de, göz göze geldikleri anda hissettiği utancı gizleyemedi. Hale ona epey yargılayıcı bir bakışla bakıyordu, sanki Stiles'ın gerçek bir insan olmasına inanamıyor gibi.

“2 gün önce bir arkadaşım buldu.” diye açıklama getirmeyi denedi Stiles. “Yalan söylemiyordum yani. Gerçekten.” Kulağına saçma gelen bu cümleleri sadece sessizce onun yargılayıcı bakışları altında durmaya katlanamayacağı için söylemişti.

“Sana mail attım.” dedi Hale, hala sakin bir sesle. “Bulduğunu söyleyebilirdin.”

“Biliyorum.”

“O zaman neden?”

“Kendimi tuhaf hissettim.”

Kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Tuhaf mı? Bay Stilinski, tuhaf diye az önce olan şeye denir, birine aradığınız şeyi bulduğunuzu haber vermek normal insan davranışı kabul edilir.” Yine size ve resmiyete dönmüşlerdi yani.

“Bunu kastetmedim. O kadar uzun süre boyunca sizi bununla rahatsız ettikten sonra, tam da yenisini alabileceğim zaman bulduğumu söylesem şey gibi görünmez miydi-”

“Bunu bir bahane olarak kullanıyormuşsunuz gibi?” diye önerdi Hale.

“Yani.” Stiles odadan ve bu konuşmadan olabildiğince uzağa gitmek istiyordu. Ve başka bir üniversiteye nakil olmak. Başka bir şehre, hayır başka bir ülkeye, hayır başka bir gezegene-

“Önemli değil.” dedi Hale ve Stiles inanamayarak ona baktı. Adam durduğu yerde aklını yitirmiş olamazdı, değil mi?

“Ne?”

“Önemli değil. Bunlar herkesin başına gelebilecek şeyler.”

“Emin misin?” dedi Stiles dudağını ısırarak. “Bana tam da benim şansımmış gibi gözüktü de.”

Hale gülümsedi.

Stiles adamın normal olmadığından neredeyse emindi artık. Bunda gülecek ne vardı, tanrı aşkına?

“Stiles? Bana sadece mantıklı şeyler için gelmek zorunda değilsin, biliyorsun değil mi?”

Adını söylemişti.

“Yetişkin gibi davranmaya çalışıyordum.” dedi Stiles parmaklarıyla oynayarak.

“Mantıklı şeylerin cevabını okul sitesinden bile bulabilirsin. Saçma şeylere cevap vermek benim işim.”

“Pekala, teşekkür ederim. Ve özür dilerim, gerçekten-”

“Özür dilemeyi bırak.” Hale ayağa kalkıp karşısında durduğunda Stiles'ın beyninde alarmlar çalmaya başlamıştı. “Son birkaç seferde sana biraz ters davranmış olabilirim. Tezimle çok meşguldüm, bu bir özür değil tabii ama üzgünüm. Seninle ilgili değildi.”

“Hiç ters davranmadın.” Stiles kendine gelebilmek için öksürdü. “Çoğu insan meşgulken gergin olur. Ben de seni sürekli rahatsız ediyordum-”

“Stiles, beni rahatsız etmiyorsun, benim burada olma sebebim bu.”

“Tamam.” Stiles başka ne diyeceğini bulamıyordu. “Ben sadece, hep bu kadar sinir bozucu değilim, gerçekten.”

“Biliyorum.” Hale tekrar gülümsedi. “Nelson'ın dersinde seni gördüm. Çok ilgili görünüyordun-”

“Bu sinir bozucu olmadığıma dair nasıl kanıt olabiliyor?”

“Kişisel bir skalam var.”

“Güzel. Şey, yani aramızda bir sorun yok değil mi? Böyle olduğunu düşünmek istiyorum, bunu düşünmek çok yorucu-”

“Bir sorun yok.”

“Madem öyle, bir şey sormalıyım.” Stiles derin bir nefes aldı. “Tanrı ve kutsal olan diğer her şey aşkına bana Argonotlar'ı bir daha anlatır mısın? Yani zamanın varsa? Sana kahve bile alırım, söz.”

Hale bu sefer gerçekten güldü.

“Elbette. Bana rüşvet vermene gerek yok, ama önerdiğine göre hayır diyecek de değilim.” Kapıyı işaret etti. “Yürürken dinlemek sorun olur mu?”

“Kesinlikle hayır.” dedi Stiles, kendi gülümsemesi yüzünde yayılırken.

****************  
Ally A. 16.45  
 **Stiles, neredesin sen? Maç birazdan başlayacak?**

**O salak maça gelmeyeceğimi söyledim. Derek'le kahve içiyoruz.**

Ally A. 16.48  
 **Ooo, demek Derek'le. Anlıyorum:D**

**Allison, yapmayacağına söz vermiştin.**

Ally A. 16.52  
 **O mesajı Lydia attı**

**Yaa tabii. Şimdi gitmem gerek, kahvem soğuyor ayrıca hepinizle ilişkimi gözden geçireceğim.**

Ally A. 16.54  
 **Derek'i bizim için öp. En azından bir bahanen olur;)**

**Lydia, yalvarıyorum konuşmayı bırak.**

Ally A. 16.56  
 **Aslına bakarsan, o son mesajı Erica atmıştı:D**

**Sizinle bir daha görüşmeye karar verirsem eğer, haberi Allison'a aktarırım:**

**Ally A. 17.00  
 **< 3****

*************  
 _Yıl 1, Bahar Dönemi_**

****_~~Danışmanıma mutlak surette gerekli olmadıkça varlığım hatırlatılmayacak.~~_  
 ~~ _Bu konu sonsuza kadar kapatılacak._~~  
 ~~_Ferguson projesi için mülakatlar yapılacak_~~  
 ~~_Çizgiroman semineri 14'ünde (Erica'ya haber verilecek)_~~  
 ~~_E.T. Wallace 2. cilt alınacak, 3. bölüme kadar özet_~~  
 ~~_Scott'a anneler günü hatırlatılacak_~~  
 _Derek'e benimle yemeğe gelmek isteyip istemediği sorulacak (gerçek bir randevu olduğu vurgulanacak.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye büyük ölçüde benim kişisel deneyimlerim üzerine kurulmuştur, bu sebeple karakterler zaman zaman aşırı tepki gösteriyor/mantıksız sonuçlara varıyor gibi gözüktülerse bunun tek sebebi benim o durumda bunları yapmış olmamdır.
> 
> Gerçek olan noktalar: danışmanıma attığım ilk mailin korkunç derecede tuhaf olması, kendisini görmeye gittiğimde onun ofis saatine 2 saat olması, 1.sınıf yapılacaklar listesi kavramı, çimlerde oturmak, aşırı alınganlık göstermek, Bay Nelson'ın benim hocalarımdan biri üzerinden uyarlanmış olması, benim danışmanımın aynı zamanda hocamızın asistanı olması, kendisinden bana bir konuyu tekrar anlatmasını rica etmem ve kendisinin bunu kahve almaya giderken yolda anlatmış olması, kendisine en minicik şeyleri bile soruşum, öğrenci işleri-fakülte sekreteri-danışman gönderilme üçgenini bizzat yaşamam dolayısıyla o kısım.
> 
> kurgu olan noktalar: yurtta kalma kısmı, kimliğini kaybetme kısmı, asistanın insanlık dışı ölçülerde yakışıklı olması kısmı, kendisiyle aramızda danışman/öğrenci ilişkisinden başka bir şey olmayışı dolayısıyla o kısım, waffle (bizim kampüste yok)
> 
> Ek açıklama: Stiles'ın hangi bölümde olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yok, mazur görünüz.


End file.
